A escondidas
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Empezó el año pasado... ¿Qué empezó? Justamente cuando me fijé bien en lo que tenía alrededor, cuando por fin comencé a entender el sentido de la vida, de mi vida rr


A escondidas Por Lis Jade Black   

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo este dolor.___

Empezó el año pasado... ¿Qué empezó? Justamente cuando me fijé bien en lo que tenía alrededor, cuando por fin comencé a entender el sentido de la vida, de _mi vida_. Estaba viviendo entre sombras, no podía percatarme de la verdad, estaba viviendo un pasado que no me pertenecía.  Vivía lo que yo creía que era mío. Pero no era así. Al descubrirlo, me detuve y me formulé una pregunta ¿Acaso ya era tarde? ¿Alguna vez era tarde? Allí me fui dando cuenta. No sería tarde mientras estuviese dispuesto a cambiar. Ella me lo mostró, apenas la vi llegar. Me dejé llevar por la pasión que ella infundía en mí cada vez que le miraba... Entonces cambié. Mi vida, mi forma de ver las cosas, mis actitudes y reacciones. Lo hice todo sin que nadie se diese cuenta... Y cómo iban a darse cuenta si no se interesaban por mí... Lo hice por ella. No me importó que esa mujer ni estuviese enterada. Me bastaba saber que podía ella amarme por lo que era ahora... Pero me bastaba... Y me bastó hasta cierto punto. Las cosas cambiaron desde la graduación. Después de la fiesta fuimos a unas montañas, nos instalamos para quedarnos por algunas semanas, pero no resultó más que diez días. Tres cabañas grandes, una para las chicas, una para los chicos y por último, una para la comida. Un viaje "feliz" y lleno de buenos ratos, algo que yo contradecía en mi mente una y otra vez. Odiaba no poder satisfacerme, pero lo único que me quedaba era mentirme y… ¿De verdad era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Estaba tan requerido de satisfacción que hasta era capaz de hacerlo? Mentir… 

Siempre la vigilaba, me gustaba verla, y sin que ella se diese cuenta la fui conociendo, me aprendí de memoria su calendario… Memoricé sus gestos, muchas de sus frases, sin hablarle logré volverme casi un amigo íntimo, aunque ello no valiese por no ser correspondido. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarle sin que resultase sospechoso a ojos ajenos, nunca hasta ese dichoso viaje a las montañas. Era de noche, creo que las ocho en punto. Todos estábamos reunidos cerca de una fogata, de pronto escuché unas risas y vi como Seamus Finnigan corría solo… Seguido después, curiosamente, de todos los demás.

Pero no ella, vaya sorpresa… Hermione se dobló justamente el tobillo al levantarse. 

Quedamos solos allí. Yo preocupado secretamente y ella lamentándose con suaves gemidos. No pude resistirlo. Me acerqué a su persona, y sin sonreír le ofrecí mi ayuda. Para no parecer demasiado diferente, le tomé la parte adolorida sin pronunciar palabra, tenía que distraerla. Algo que ciertamente era bastante difícil sin hablar, por gracia ella abrió la boca primero.

- Qué irónico, tú Malfoy ayudándome… Pensé que un día así jamás llegaría – Comentó Hermione tranquilamente, sin dejar a un lado el sarcasmo.

- Pero al menos lo pensaste ¿Eh? No creas que a mí me parece muy normal. Aún estoy en estado crítico… ¿En serio estoy haciendo esto? – Mi compañera rió.

- Puedes resultar muy simpático Malfoy ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? – Yo bufé ante lo dicho.

- ¿Segura que eres tú la que se está dejando curar por el antipático de Malfoy? – Respondí con otra pregunta estúpida.

- No quieras pasarte de listo – Dijo ella riendo de nuevo – Sólo preocúpate por… - Aproveché ese momento en que estaba distraída, para terminar con su tobillo, simplemente hice un movimiento rápido y brusco que de seguro la hubiese hecho gritar si en ese entonces estuviese pendiente – Curar mi tobillo… - Dijo terminando la oración.

- Listo ¿Dolió? ¿Puedes moverlo? No te preocupes si duele un poco, pronto se te quitará.

- Eres bueno en esto… Eh… Gracias. – Sonrió. Como le sonreía a él, al único que podía tomarlo como competencia.

- De nada… - Esas dos palabras casi nunca las había pronunciado… ¿Es que acaso había dado antes alguna razón para darlas?

Ella me miró, por unos instantes pude sentir su mirada penetrando en mis pensamientos. Intentaba ver más allá de mi físico, como si de repente yo le llamase la atención. Pero como no todo es eterno, ahí, justo allí llegó la interrupción. Harry la llamó y ella enseguida se levantó de un golpe saliendo tras él. Antes agradeció:

- Gracias de nuevo Malfoy – Después escuché que él le murmuraba algo. Me imaginé que era una cosa como "¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?"

_Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor._

Potter nunca toleraría que yo me robase a "su chica", al menos eso pensaba yo. En realidad sólo lo era en cierta forma. No eran novios, ni tenían una relación  formal ante la gente, pero todos sabían que como él la miraba a ella y ella a él, sólo lo hacían los enamorados. Por encima se notaba que Hermione estaba loca por Harry. Incluso ya habían tenido sus "momentos". Una vez los vi besándose bajo un árbol en el Bosque Prohibido. Y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en que se tomaban las manos o se echaban una que otra caricia. No sé por qué no admitían que se amaban, aunque ello hubiese acabado con mi esperanza… Bueno, a veces eso es preferible.

Necesitaba dejarme de ilusiones, de refugiarme en tontas fantasías, los productos de mi imaginación no iban a lograr que ella se quedase en mis brazos. No lograrían nada más que siguiese con esa estúpida ilusión de amor. Pero… aunque dejara esa fantasía, ello no acabaría con mis deseos de sentirme querido, al menos por una vez. Seguiría tan insatisfecho como antes. Ella era la única capaz de llenar ese vacío que tanto me atormentaba… O la única que aún creo capaz de ello… ¿Qué me aseguraba que si la tenía me sentiría completo?

_No me queda mas refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía.___

Más tarde, pero el mismo día de ese pequeño suceso tan significativo, para ser más exacto de noche, no logré conciliar el sueño. Caminé un rato bajo la luna, como el propio hombre desdichado o mejor dicho, el propio ridículo. Yo cuanto me burlaba de esos gays despechados que lloraban por dentro y por fuera, y ahora… Todo eso había recaído sobre mí. El caso es que me encontré con la parejita "no formal", se hallaban charlando abiertamente bajo un árbol sobre… mí.

- ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy esta tarde? Sabes que él no es de confianza y… - Hermione lo interrumpió.

- No empieces Harry. Él sólo trataba de ser un poco amable. Que no te parezca tan raro… La gente cambia. Es más, me parece genial que ahora se comporte de esa manera…

- Es demasiado extraño, quién sabe cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones… Prefiero que ni le hables.

- Por mi madre Harry, no me digas que andas celoso de Malfoy, sabes que mi mejor amigo eres tú. Además, sabes lo que odio que me anden cuidando y mandando como si fuese una cría. No dejaré en lo absoluto de hablarle ni verle. Deja de preocuparte – Ella sonrió, pero él pareció enfadarse… Vaya tonto.

- Sólo lo digo por tu bien – Dijo alzando el tono de voz. Después ambos miraron al suelo y permanecieron callados por unos segundos – Me voy a dormir… Estoy cansado.

La abandonó. Como si nada. Estuve apunto de seguirlo y cargármelo, definitivamente no sabía lo que tenía al lado. Era un completo estúpido. A Potter quizás jamás dejaría de odiarlo, al igual que mi maldito orgullo… Esas dos cosas nunca me dejarán en paz. Lo bueno es que he aprendido a vivir con ello.

No iba a dejar las cosas así. Me acerqué a la chica y me senté a su lado. Sin decir nada miré al cielo tal y como lo hacía ella, hasta que de pronto percibió mi presencia y entonces dejé de ser "invisible". Se quedó pasmada al verme, como si no pudiese creer que yo estuviese allí de verdad. Estoy seguro que lo primero que pensó fue "Este se trae algo raro". 

- Hola – Me saludó ella tontamente.

- Bonita noche, estrellada e iluminada ¿A que sí? – Estaba jugando a ser el típico imbécil… pero me gustaba.

- Pues… sí – Afirmó como si no estuviese segura de por qué yo preguntaba eso y por qué ella misma lo respondía - ¿Y eso que andas despierto?

- Daba un paseo. No he podido dormir, y quedarme en ese "cuarto" sería un crimen – Dije con naturalidad. No quería que viese en mí más extrañeza de lo que ya notaba.

- ¿Por qué sería un crimen? – Preguntó mientras yo me dignaba a responder.

-  Pues… la noche está bien linda, y ocasiones como esta no se tienen todos los días. Digo, para personas como yo que no tienen el privilegio de tener todo el día alguien agradable con quien charlar.

- A veces puedes ser tan agradable ¿Eh? – Comentó ella con una sonrisa – Dime que esto no es por nada extraño.

- Esas intenciones son posteriores – Dije, sabía que Hermione empezaba a captar el juego.

- ¿Tratas de conquistarme? – Yo asentí – Bien… supongo que debo decir algo… - La interrumpí.

- Si vas a decir algo, dilo, sino, no importa, pero por favor que no sea "No tienes oportunidad", dime que te dejarás o que me darás el chance…

- No me dejaste acabar la oración… Iba a decir que vas muy bien hasta ahora. Eso era todo - Rió ella con gracia.

- Bien… Casi me echas un susto – Reímos juntos.

- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio? – Me quedé pensando en la respuesta más apropiada para ese momento. Entonces contesté.

- A ti.

_Por que te vi venir y no dude  
te vi llegar y te abrasé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

Creo que fue lo más adecuado. Ella miró enseguida al suelo y murmuró un dulce "Gracias". Las ganas que tenía de besarla aumentaron repentinamente, pero recordé que debía moderarme. Si eso estaba destinado pasaría, pero ¿Por qué no podía yo destinarlo? ¿Por qué tiene que estar eso declarado para el futuro si dependía de mi decisión en ese momento?... Quizás no era tan tonto como parecía, sabía que si lo hacía, Hermione me abofetearía y ya no me quedarían más oportunidades… vaya, eso me salió hasta con rima.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Cuestionó ella con una expresión bastante dulce.

- Cosas sin sentido y bien con poca importancia. ¿Quieres hablar de algo en específico? – Traté de salir del tema lo más rápido posible, pero imposible con ella…

- Si las piensas tan centradamente debe ser porque no son tan insignificantes. Podemos hablar de eso, me encanta ayudar a las personas en lo que las aflige… Claro, si tú quieres podemos darle paso a otro tema – Hermione tomó mi mano.

- ¿Crees que todo lo que pensamos es importante?

- No, pero todos tus pensamientos tienen alguna razón, ya sean estúpidos, o estás concentrado o estás aburrido. Cuando piensas en tonterías ¿No te detienes enseguida? Bueno… Eso me pasa a mí… Oye… dime algo… ¿Cómo es tu padre?

- Mmm… - No sabía qué responder, ¿Cómo iba a conocer a alguien que no se dejaba ni siquiera ver? – Él es… un completo desconocido para mí… y para todos – Terminé por decir.

- Ya veo… Pensé que sería diferente contigo.

- Mi padre no es distinto con nadie. Creo que ni él mismo sabe lo que es capaz de hacer… porque simplemente lo hace cuando llega el momento – No entendía cuál era su interés por mi padre… o por la gente en general.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana? Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir. Que todo esto sea un secreto, no quiero que termines peleando con Harry – Se despidió con una mano y una sonrisa.

Mi suerte estaba cambiando. En una noche cualquiera había iniciado algo que para ella era nada, pero para mí era el cielo. A escondidas la amé por un año entero, y por muy poco que sea, para mí fueron largos días con un peso y unas ganas horrendas de gritarle a todos que amaba a esa mujer. Que bueno que mi orgullo y la poca vergüenza que me quedaban me lo impidieron.

No la seguí, dejé que se pediera de vista para luego yo dirigirme a la cabaña de chicos. Noté que no todos estaban, pero si **él**… Me provocó partirle la cara. Parecía algo amargado, claro que su expresión cambió por completo cuando me vio. Casi se le levanta de un salto a golpearme, yo le hubiese respondido tal cual. Menos mal que quedó así, Hermione no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres con Hermione, Malfoy? – Preguntó odiosamente.

- Lo mismo que tú – Contesté con simpleza.  Él enseguida se levantó murmurando "Maldito desgraciado", creyendo que yo le respondería con otro insulto, pero no hice nada. Me recosté sobre la cama que me correspondía y prácticamente "dormí".

Al día siguiente me desperté con su sonrisa, lástima que no fuera directamente para mí. Todos los chicos la miraban, pero ella sólo intentaba despertar a Harry. No sé por qué razón, quizás quería aliviar la tensión de la noche anterior. La seguí viendo como embobado hasta que Dean y Seamus echaron uno de sus típicos comentarios.

- ¿Por qué no le "acaricias" un poco? Seguro que se despierta rapidito – Lo demás partieron en risas. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Que tal si lo haces tú, lo más probable es que se despierte antes para caerte a golpes – Volvieron a reír, yo me hice el dormido, de todas formas era igual de ignorado.

Escuché minutos después que sus pasos eran perseguidos por los de Potter, me provocó levantarme y seguirles. No lo hice, esperé a más tarde para quedar con ella a solas. Si quería conquistarle, necesitaba que cuando le hablase se centrase solo en mí. Al menos esa era mi teoría. Claro que, jamás sería completamente mía, en su mente yo no mando ni superviso.

Pasé todo ese día esperándola impacientemente. Sin saber si la espera era o no en vano. Deseando otra más de sus miradas. La busqué. Como siempre andaba aprovechando estar con Potter el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque ya era bastante fácil gracias a que Weasley se había encontrado una novia. En serio no sé por qué… no se confesaban su lindo amor, llegaba hasta un punto que me obstinaba. Era como si su amor fuese un pecado mortal… En realidad el pecado mortal lo cometía Hermione al haberse tenido que enamorar justo de él.

Los vi mirándose tiernamente. Lo hacían por unos segundos y luego Hermione volteaba ver el vacío que ni existía, como si temiese verle fijamente. No lograba entenderla por más que intentaba. A veces parecía querer amar a Harry, y otras simplemente rechazaba ese sentimiento. Era algo tan contradictorio… Sin embargo ello me daba una oportunidad de acabar con esa confusión a mi favor.

- Mírame Hermione, sólo por un segundo – Suplicó su amigo - ¿Qué sucede? Desde hace días he querido hablarte de algo importante…

- Harry… Este no es el momento de hablar de cosas importantes, me duele mucho la cabeza… y la verdad es que… prefiero descansar – Le dejó allí tan solitario como yo lo estaba siempre.

Ese era el momento que yo debía aprovechar para perseguirla y hablarle. ¿Entonces para que pensarlo más? Lo hice. La diferencia fue que esta vez la llamé por su nombre antes de que entrase en la cabaña de chicas. Ella se quedó paralizada y enseguida yo me acerqué. La noté muy pálida, parecía estar apunto de caer. No sé si es que por unos segundos me había vuelto clarividente, el caso es que así sucedió. Se desplomó en mis brazos lentamente. Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos ya cerrados.

La llevé a un lugar oculto. Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse de almohada. Al verla inconsciente  casi me juré que podría estar toda la vida observándola sin cansarme. Aguardé hasta que despertó. Estaba confundida, miraba extrañada hacia todos lados. Cuando me visualizo se tranquilizó, a pesar de que yo creía que sería todo lo contrario.

- Malfoy… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó con un aire dormilón.

- En las montañas… ya sabes, un pequeño viaje después de la graduación…****

- Sí… - Se sentó rápidamente, tomó mi chaqueta, la analizó y luego me la entregó - ¿Qué me pasó?****

- Te llamé, me acerqué y te desmayaste. Aún estás muy pálida… Te ves bastante débil ¿Te llevo a comer un poco aunque sea? – Le propuse cortésmente.****

- No… Bueno, espera un rato. Es que no tengo hambre…****

- Te preocupa algo… A que adivino ¿Es por Potter? – Mi necesidad de saber qué le pasaba salió al aire sin ningún conocimiento, arruinando la conversación gracias a mi estupidez.****

- Yo… la verdad es que… yo… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar detener el llanto que no había iniciado aún. No obstante, su rostro se vio cubierto de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos.****

- ¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas? Te aseguro que se acabarán tus problemas con él, además, no puede ser tan difícil ya conociéndolo de tantos años…****

- No es tan fácil Draco – Fue la primera vez que la escuché pronunciar mi nombre – No si te niegas a amar…****

Eso me pareció absurdo ¿Cómo iba ella a negare a amar estando ya enamorada?

- ¡Pero si tú ya estás enamorada! – Exclamé con seguridad.

- ¡Con más razón! No estoy preparada para amar a nadie…****

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado? Vamos… No me digas que vas a rechazar el amor que sienten ambos… ****

- Harry es… - Se cortó – Es…****

- Tu único amor – Terminé yo.****

- No funcionará, lo sé, lo arruinaré todo.****

- Si ya vas preparada con esas ideas y te rehúsas a darte un chance, entonces sí – Le tomé las manos – No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, la verdad está presente a tu lado. No arruines lo que podría ser grande por temor.****

- Y si no funciona…****

- Si no funciona no funcionó, y punto, sigues con tu vida. Pero, no irás a quedarte toda la vida en el mismo hueco ¿O sí? Pensando si hubiese funcionado o no. Tienes que tomar riesgos. Sabes que puedes perder tanto como puedes ganar. Confía en ti.****

- ¿Te sientes bien Draco? Espera… No me digas que te especializarás en psicología. Quién lo imaginaría… - Miró hacia el suelo. Yo le tomé la barbilla para que me mirase, entonces, con una voz suave le susurré.****

- No lo tomes como un juego… porque perderás. Piensa que es lo que quieres y lucha por ello desde el principio… Puede que después sea demasiado tarde – Otras lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.****

- Si al menos supiera lo que quiero… Soy un desastre.****

- Y si lo sigues creyendo así, cada vez lo serás más. Vamos, no me digas que no puedes pensar nada bueno de ti misma.****

- Bien, analizaré mi situación con Harry – Dijo evadiendo mi último comentario – Y creo que es mejor que me vaya a comer algo.****

- Evadir no te ayudará en nada – Grité cuando estaba un poco lejos. Ella no volteó, pero si se detuvo un momento para pensar como reaccionar.****

No volví a tropezarme con ella el resto del día, pero esa misma noche escuché que dentro de tres días habría un baile de despedida. Se suponía que debía llevar pareja, pero nadie mas podría ocupar el lugar de Hermione. Si no era ella, no era nadie. De todas formas no pensaba presentarme, como si tuviese la esperanza de que ella fuese conmigo. Estaba seguro de que Potter ni siquiera se lo pediría, irían juntos porque sí.

Y fueron.

Pero durante esos tres días yo no me quedé atrás. Si esas eran las últimas horas en que estará en contacto con ella, iba a aprovecharlas costara lo que costase. Si tenía que enfrentarme con Potter, lo haría. Aunque sinceramente él no fue mucho obstáculo, la mayoría del tiempo se ocupaba de asuntos personales. Era listo, sabía que si Hermione le quería y no le abandonaría por razones menores.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir por aquella chica de cabellos marrones, antes de que ella fuese por él. Me levanté temprano, aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, entré sigilosamente a la cabaña de chicas, y en silencio me dirigí a su cama. Le tapé la boca y susurré su nombre. Hermione se despertó de un golpe, y asustada profirió un grito ahogado. Luego noté su expresión de alivio al notificar que era yo. La cargué sin avisarle y no hablamos hasta llegar afuera.  

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con tono adormilado.

- Te invito a ver el amanecer conmigo – Vi su gran sonrisa al escuchar eso – ¿Aceptas?

- Por supuesto – Aceptó ella – Lo único que no me agrada es eso de levantarse a las cuatro.

- Bueno, cuando puedas ver el amanecer a las once de la mañana, llámame, que te doy un premio y te hago famosa – Ella rió

- Bien, te llamaré. ¿Desde donde lo veremos? – Yo le señalé un lago que estaba detrás de los arbustos.

Fuimos juntos hasta allá y observamos calladamente como el cielo cambiaba sus tonalidades, de una forma extraordinaria. De vez en cuando la veía, no paraba de sonreír. Me alegraba verla así, podía hacerme sentir tan bien como ella. Cuando por fin el sol se asomo un poco, Hermione volteó a hablarme. Algo que yo pensaba hacer cuando el acto acabase.

- Que hermoso… Jamás alguien me había invitado a ver esta maravilla – Tomó mi mano – Gracias Draco… la verdad es que me has animado mucho estos días. Ya puedo asegurar que tengo un nuevo amigo…

- ¿Crees que Potter lo tolerará? – Comenté sarcásticamente. Ella curiosamente cambio su expresión, pude notar un poco de furia.

- Él no va, en absoluto, a gobernar mi vida. Yo ando con quien quiera por decisión propia. Estoy cansada de que ellos dos juzguen mis elecciones, como si fuesen perfectos… Yo nunca les he reclamado sus novias, ni una sola, aunque la mayoría hayan sido unas…

- Bien, te entiendo – Interrumpió inmediatamente para calmar su rabia – Pero recuerda que su intención es solo protegerte 

- Ni que fuera una bebé…

- Lo hacen porque te aprecian, tú eres una especie de hermana para ellos. ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen? ¿Para molestarte?

- Pues es lo que hacen ¿No? Molestarme… – Miró hacia un lado enfadada – En fin… cambiemos de tema, destroza la gracia de tu invitación. Cuéntame algo sobre ti, siempre soy yo la que habla.

- No tengo nada que contar, mi vida no es tan emocionante como la tuya. Solo me despierto, como tres veces al día, me baño y duermo – Dije sin darle importancia.

- No te creo, tiene que haber algo bueno, algo que te motive – Volví  a razonar mi respuesta.

- Antes era fastidiar a los demás, lucir mi dinero y esas bobadas…

- ¿Antes? ¿Entonces ahora…? – Hermione parecía interesarse en mi respuesta.

- Ahora… mi motivación… – Sus ojos penetraron dulcemente los míos – Eres tú – Contesté casi sintiéndome bajo un hechizo.

- Eso fue muy tierno – Comentó después de unos segundos  - Empiezas a agradarme mucho Draco… pero ya sabes que…

- No, quiero enamorarte aunque ya lo estés.

- Lo haces sonar tan estúpido, que me haces sentir como la perfecta idiota… Vamos no estoy diciendo que no tengas oportunidad, sólo que quiero que sepas que te aprecio como amigo y no quisiera arruinarlo…

- Tranquila, lo entiendo, sólo no dejes que eso impida tus relaciones. Piénsalo ¿No le dices lo mismo a Harry?

- Draco… No quiero hablar de Harry, después arreglaré mis asuntos con él. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos antes de que se levanten los demás? – No esperó mi respuesta, me jaló del brazo y tiró de mí hasta que llegamos  a la cabaña donde servían la comida. Pidió dos desayunos y comimos a escondidas tras unos árboles.

- Y dime algo Draco, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que terminamos Hogwarts? – Ciertamente no tenía una respuesta concreta.

- Lo mas probable… Escapar de mi padre antes de que me meta en sus "asuntos". Tal vez le quite el puesto a Snape, así sería yo el próximo gruñón de pociones… Me queda perfecto el papel.

- No lo creo. Te quedaría mejor el de vago ¿No tienes suficiente dinero como para eso? Irías conquistando a todas las chicas que quieres cuando desees – Lástima que yo no quisiese a cualquier chica sino a ella.

- Lo pensaré… – Bromeé mientras ella casi se ahoga con la bebida

- Supongo que ambos bromeamos – Dijo para asegurarse. Yo me reí – No te rías – Exclamó avergonzadamente – Prefiero cerciorarme.

- No sé a que me dedicaré. Creo que primero experimentaré cosas nuevas, luego decidiré si quiero hacer de mi vida una porquería o no…

- Seguro que tienes un gran talento.

Sí… seguro. No hablamos más porque los demás despertaron. Ya intercambiaremos ideas más tarde.

Estuvo todo el día con Potter. Reían, se miraban y volvían a reír. Es cierto lo que dicen, la verdad duele, y la verdad era que ella lo amaba. Como me hería admitir ese detalle de mi vida. Quizás estaba hechos uno para el otro… o quizás… ¿No?

¿Para qué borrar las esperanzas?

Luchar hasta el final. ¿No era eso lo que decían los seres optimistas?. Entonces no vi ninguna razón lógica para no seguir esa frase. Bien sabía que jamás me iba a perdonar el no tener a Hermione, pero peor sería que ni siquiera hubiera hecho el intento. No abandonaría la partida hasta ganarme su confianza y aunque sea un poco de su afecto. Por mínimo que fuese ese cariño. Lo necesitaba, me urgía sentirlo.

Mi amor se transformo en una necesidad.

Muchas veces había maldecido el amor. A ese estúpido sentimiento tan puro. ¿Qué no hacemos cuando la furia gana territorio? Cada vez que me formulaba esa pregunta, recordaba, desgraciadamente a mi padre. Incontables las veces que golpeó y maltrató a mi madre, sin piedad alguna. Yo sólo veía. Me sentía un ser insignificante ante él y más aún ante su rabia. Crecí observando azotes… viendo mi propia piel llena de marcas de látigos, de rajas. Brotaba sangre, a veces a trancazos y otras suavemente. Mi madre me rogaba que no llorase. Esos eran los únicos momentos donde ella no se mostraba fría conmigo, cuando mi padre se enfadaba. Cuando él la hería tan profundo como bien  sabía.

La última vez que vi a mi madre fue antes de su muerte. Justo cuando acabó el paseo a las montañas.

Ellos cada vez peleaban más. Hasta que un día mi madre me llamó para que fuese a visitarla. Ya yo estaba arreglando bien mi vida. Pensaba olvidar mi pasado y vivir como si naciese de nuevo. Su estado me impactó, mi padre no estaba, pude notar que ella estaba bebiendo. Yo le quería… no me di cuenta hasta ese momento.

- Draco… hijo que grande te has puesto… – Dijo sin saber como empezar – Sé que no he sido una buena madre… Que no te he cuidado como mereces. Por eso…

- Mamá… – Susurré en un tono suplicante y dulce – No te hieras así… Sé que lo que querías era mantener tu relación viva con mi padre. No sigas bebiendo te hace daño.

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia! – Exclamó rompiendo en lagrimas – ¡Rayos! Te has vuelto demasiado amable hijo… Te envidio mucho… tanto como envidio a la chica que te robe el corazón. Ojalá siempre sepa lo que tiene, que te ame y que te aprecie como yo debí pero no hice… Draco yo quiero que me perdones… no podría morir sin tu perdón…

- Madre… no me hagas esto, no quiero revivir el pasado, quiero olvidarlo. Por favor, déjame vivir…

- Sólo necesito que me perdones hijo. No imaginas cuanto necesito sentir tu amor… sólo por un día… por unos segundos…

- ¡Eso nunca te importó! Te amé, te quise, te admiré, pero tú lo rompiste todo. Me golpeaste el corazón cuantas veces quisiste… y ahora quieres que te perdone así por así…

- He dicho cuanto lo siento…

- Eso no equivale nada comparado con la infancia que me robaron tú y mi padre. Dolió… duele… y dolerá – Ella lloró más fuerte.

- Por favor Draco… Ámame sólo por hoy, quiere un poco a tu madre. Hice lo que creí apropiado en mi vida. Te tuve siendo muy joven… No estaba preparada…

- Yo no tengo la absoluta culpa de tus errores. Los cometiste tú, pues debiste asumirlos. La vida es así, se pierde y se gana, tú pudiste perder tu juventud, pero hoy en día tendrías un hijo que te quisiese, te adorase y te respetase como toda madre desea.

- No te imaginas como me duele cada una de tus palabras…

- Ni tú te imaginas el desprecio que ambos crearon en mí. Arruinaron mi vida ¿Satisfechos? Y lo peor de todo, quieres hacérmelo recordar justo cuando lo estaba olvidando.

- Hijo… – Casi me partía el alma al verla así… Maldito orgullo – Te prometo que no volverás a verme nunca mas… Sólo perdóname. Quiero escuchar que me perdonas.

- ¿Sabes cuanto odio hay en mi interior? ¿Sabes que tanto odio puede afectarme? No, no lo sabes porque nunca te interesó lo que pudiese pasarme. Eras tú, tú y tú. Y bien sabes… Yo no te pedí nacer, no soy culpable de tus malditas equivocaciones. Si quieres que te perdone déjame ser feliz. No te metas en mi vida… Por primera vez has algo que me ayude…

Ella se quedó callada y de pronto me abrazó con fuerza. Lloró más y más. No me moví. Lloré por dentro. Cuando me soltó dije en voz baja:

- Sin embargo… – Dije sin saber si terminar o no.

Me dirigí a la salida, abrí la puerta y cuando me dispuse a salir, me quedé parado. Detrás estaba ella siguiendo mis pasos.

- Te perdono – Terminé con un tono cortante y triste. Sentí como sonreía y lloraba a la vez. De eso nunca me arrepentí.

Al día siguiente me enteré por el diario "El Profeta", que la esposa del millonario Lucius Malfoy se había suicidado de una forma drástica. No se supo cómo se mató, además estoy seguro que mi padre no iba a tolerar más escándalo que ese. Lo más probable es que les pagase a los periodistas para callar.

De él si que no supe mas. Aunque a veces me lo encontraba, pero muy pocas veces.

Volviendo al asunto de Hermione, esa misma noche me buscó. Ella a mí por primera vez. Me alegró. Traía consigo una gran alegría. Pensé que por fin Potter y ella se habían hecho pareja formal. Pero como casi siempre me equivoqué. Hermione no necesitaba una razón grande para sonreír, en cambio yo sí… incluso una razón única.

**Verla.**

- ¿Qué tal el resto del día? – Preguntó cortésmente con emoción.

- Bien… transcurrió lento como normalmente hace – Dije sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos – Hoy te ves tan feliz…

- ¿Con quién irás al baile? – Pensé que había sido un descaro por su parte al preguntarme eso.

- No iré… O quizás le eche un vistazo. Depende de mi estado de ánimo… – Contesté sin rudeza.

- Ya veo que no quieres tocar ese asunto… Lo siento de verdad – No charlamos más por esa noche. Y lo peor es que, bien sabía que me quedaba sólo un día de plazo para estar con ella.

Se fue tras despedirse con cálida sonrisa. Yo empecé a sentirme solo, como si nunca antes lo hubiera estado… y la verdad era que la soledad era mi principal compañera. Allí, me dejé de esperanzas. Sabía que por más que me esforzase, jamás la olvidaría. Hermione viviría en mi memoria para siempre, entonces esa ilusión se transformaría en una tortura.  

Esa noche tomé una decisión. No la dejaría ir sin antes besarla. Ya no me importaban las consecuencias, sólo quería sentirle, amarla por unos segundos. Si después no tendría la oportunidad, debía aprovecharla en ese entonces. Hermione quería amigos… yo no quería ser su amigo. La necesitaba, ella era la única que podría salvarme de mi desgracia. Muchas veces imploré en mi mente Sálvame…sálvame, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaría para nada.

El día antes del baile me encontré de nuevo con ella. Se acercó a mí y me pidió consejos, acerca del baile. Quería lucir hermosa… para él. No sé cómo quería verse más hermosa de lo que yo ya la veía. Creo que cuando empecé a amarle ya era de por sí hermosa al natural, aunque casi nadie lo admitiese… Pero es que nadie la miraba fijamente y veía mas allá de su físico.

Yo era completamente superficial, me sentí cambiado.

- ¿Cómo se ve mejor mi cabello? ¿Suelto o recogido? – Preguntó con cierta emoción. Que sonrisa más encantadora la suya.

- Cuando lo mueve el viento – Respondí con una leve curvatura en mis labios – No te hace falta nada…

- No lo creo. Claro que debo arreglarme, al menos para lucir bien por Harry. Quizás mañana se decida todo sobre nuestra relación – Eso último lo dijo con melancolía. Noté enseguida como de un momento a otro no cargaba los mismos ánimos. 

No era ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde. Yo pensaba si besarla o no. podría arruinar todo lo que había sembrado, o bien terminar por impactarla. No estaba tan seguro de tomar ese riesgo. Perderla por completo sería más que terrible.

- Creo que me pondré solo media cola – Dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado – Y no mucho maquillaje.

- Bien… – Dije sin saber que mas comentar.

Me miró, luego se levantó para sentarse más cerca. No sabía que intenciones tenía, en realidad, ninguno sabía que intención tenía uno con el otro. Sin embargo no tardé en descubrir que ella me quería dar unas cálidas gracias por haberle ayudado y por haberme comportado bien con ella. No pude resistirlo más, cuando me miró fijamente, nuestro rostros ya estaban muy cerca. Sentía su respiración cubrirme la cara. De pronto, ambos comenzamos a respirar agitadamente. Cruzábamos las miradas y nos internábamos en los misterios que estas ocultaban. Así poco a poco me aproximé… Ella no se negó el lo absoluto. Pronto, pude sentir sus suaves labios unidos a los míos.

Yo la había besado y ella no se había opuesto. Se dejó llevar, al igual que yo, por el momento. Incluso tomó mi cuello, apretándome más a su cuerpo. El beso se tornó bastante apasionado, nunca imaginé que podría resultar así. Pensé que se enfadaría y me cachetearía, pero respondió tan bien que creí que este momento sería eterno. Por eso cuando finalizó, necesite tanto que se volviera a repetir, que apenas pude controlarme para no besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con más pasión.

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes que terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada  
si tu ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente._

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía._

- Hermione… – Murmuré al finalizar, viendo su terrible confusión. Ella no dijo nada. No hasta que volví a cortar el silencio – Lo siento.

- Dame tiempo – Agregó inmediatamente. Se levantó y después no volví a verla. De igual forma mañana se iría para siempre y era preferible no despedirme.

Total que pasaron las horas como infinitos años. El día del baile tampoco se hizo presente y tampoco la vi por la mañana… ni por la tarde. Mi desesperación era tremenda. Mi mente se contradecía, una parte decía que la esperase y otra que me asegurara que esa espera era estúpida. Pensé que no perdía nada al dejar tomar un tiempo.

Cuando empezó la fiesta no vi rastro de Hermione ni de Potter. Quien sabe que estarían haciendo. Me senté a observa a los demás, nada interesante debo agregar. Estaba entre quedarme e irme, entonces cuando decidí alejarme de este aburrimiento para entrar en otro peor, apareció. Negro. Vestida adorablemente de negro. Maquillada salvajemente, nunca podría borrar de mi mente esa expresión, decía tantas cosas a la vez… Llevaba  un escote verdaderamente provocador, el negro le iba tan bien… Deseé acercarme a tocarla con delicadeza, creo que fue tan intenso el fuego que sentí en mi interior al verla, que por ello se percató y suspiró entristecida.

- Draco yo… – No tenía idea de cómo interpretar sus palabras y miradas, eran tan confusas, parecían abrirme las puertas a todas las opciones, pero sólo ella sabía cuál elegir.

- No hace falta que te despidas – En cierta forma casi le rogué que si iba a despedirse no lo hiciera.

- En realidad… De hecho yo… No es fácil tomar esta decisión… yo… Draco yo… – Odié esos rodeos, mi corazón casi reventaba de curiosidad, sentir que quiero y no quiero a la vez me desesperaba.

Se sentó a mi lado. No pude evitar admirarla de arriba abajo. Recordé la primera vez que la vi, para ese entonces ella estaba muy cambiada. Ya era toda una mujer. Para mí todo en ella era perfecto, típicos pensamientos de un tipo cursi enamorado. Esperé a que procediera con el tema, y hasta que no hubo terminado no abrí mi boca en absoluto.

- Ya ves que yo no he venido con Harry… Resulta que él y yo… Nos hemos peleado, sólo hemos aclarado un poco. Después de mucho hablar nos dimos cuenta de algo… No valía la pena arriesgar nuestra amistad por una relación seria que no duraría mucho – Hizo una pausa leyendo a la perfección mis pensamientos – Harry y yo no podríamos mantener algo formal, somos mejores amigos, y por alguna extraña razón, nuestras discusiones son mas a menudo… Los celos de él son increíbles…¿Para qué arruinar algo que se ha cosechado desde hace siete años?…

Por ello… Lo que quería decirte es que…que tú…Que extrañamente has ingresado a mi vida, indicándome que, aunque desconozca el motivo, debo confiar en ti y…y…darte una oportunidad para que entres en mi vida – Sus palabras fueron tan dulces que me empalagué – Creo q empiezas a gustarme…mucho…

En los segundos que esperó mi respuesta me quedé callado. Sus ojos brillaban ante el reflejo de la luna. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla y la atraje hasta mis labios una vez más. Poco me importó que los demás lo vieran, continué besándola, era una pasión que se desataba y no podía detenerla, no quería detenerla, y ella menos, ya que era la que encendía ese fuego. Probé de nuevo ese dulce sabor, cubrí sus labios con los míos y dejé que el tiempo se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

Cuando finalizó nos separamos, me sentí sumido en uno de los más cálidos abrazos… Quizás el más significativo de mi vida. No me lo creía… era increíble lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Te amo – Logré decir estúpidamente, pero sin evitar una sonrisa.

Hoy en día recuerdo ese momento como si hubiese ocurrido horas antes. Hermione me dio esa oportunidad y yo obviamente acepté. Me siento orgulloso de que haya funcionado. Decidí en trabajar en distintos lugares, vivo con ella desde hace ocho años, no nos hemos casado y aún no pensamos hacerlo. Noto como observa curiosa lo que escribo libremente en estas páginas. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad la acaricio y la como a besos. Sé que duda de lo que hago en mis ratos libres, después de todo quién me imaginaría escribiendo… Pero qué puedo decir, cada uno de nosotros tenemos un lado oscuro que nadie descubrirá, no se dice pues que nunca se termina de conocer a un persona…

Volví a tomar una seria decisión, dejar esto. Ya había desahogado las ganas de escribir mi historia, ahora esta con ella… No me hace falta más ¿O sí? Supongo que las dudas nunca terminarán. Lo que sé, es que estoy muy conforme ¿Qué más da lo demás?

- Draco… ¿Qué tanto escribes en esas páginas? – Preguntó una vez sentándose en mis piernas – Te veo tan concentrado…

- Lo hermosa que estás cada día – Ella sonrió y miró con gracia – Tranquila… no es nada malo.

- Eso espero… Cuando te veo escribir, creo que estas viviendo todo tu pasado. Eso me preocupa.

- Te prometo que hoy lo dejo – Le ofrecí un corto beso y continué escribiendo, justamente un "_Happy__ End" _

Toda verdad oculta sale a la luz. Como la mía. A escondidas la amé, a escondidas de ella deseé estar a su lado, deseé ser parte de ella. Y ahora creo fervientemente en que si deseo algo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque suene estúpido, puede cumplirse, después de todo nada es imposible.

_¿Quién iba a pensar esto de mí?            _

_Por que te vi venir y no dude  
te vi llegar y te abrasé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras.  
  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.___

**F              I               N**

**Notas de la autora.**

Oh… *Lis saca el pañuelo* Bua, que her… patética historia he escrito ¬.¬ Pero aún así quedó tierna XD Un ligerísimo Draco-Hermione, me hacía falta escribir uno juju Gracias a Titi por ayudarme con las ideas y a Mariale por pasar la mitad del fic a la computadora :P Esto estaba planificado publicarse en Agosto del 2003, y ya ha pasado un mes o.o bueh XD un simple retraso… De una vez aclaro, este fic NO tiene continuación n_nU además no creo que la pidan ;P jeje

El fic se lo dedico a mis daddys n_n aunque no lo lean :P, no importa que esto después quede perdido en el súper espacio de internet. La canción que sale intercalada dentro del fic es de "Sin bandera", Te vi venir ^^ una adorable song ¿Verdad? Si tienen Kazaa bájensela XD

Bueno… No me queda más por decir, espero que haya gustado o al menos agradado un poco. Karol… este fic también fue inspirado en tu pasión por el Draco-Hermione… XD

Hasta otro XD

Lis Jade Black

O sólo Lissy ^^

No se olviden de dejar su preciado review XD los comentarios son bien recibidos, porfa porfa :P


End file.
